I Have A Type
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: After Felicity and Ray kiss. Felicity is asking her self what that kiss meant and suddenly she's being thrown this way and that and she ends up in the hospital. While in the hospital she decides Oliver means more to her than the world and it shows that she picked right when he's the one that actually shows up first. Now will they admit their feelings? 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**I Have A Type**

Felicity can't pretend the kiss didn't mean anything to her...because it did. It really did. The million dollar -no pun intended- question was, what? What did it mean to her? As much as she wanted it to, it didn't mean hope...hope for a romance...a chance...that hope with anyone but _him_ was taken by _him._

As much as she wanted normal, simple, and innocent...Ray was not Oliver and she can't stop the aching in her heart as something in the back of her mind tells her that...it's okay.

* * *

><p>On her way home, oddly enough, she finds herself comparing the two kisses, and she knew right away Oliver's 'goodbye kiss' won.<p>

Oliver wasn't Ray. He wasn't rich, anymore. He couldn't afford her couture dresses or rent her 2 million dollar necklaces. He wasn't innocent and will always have a dark side to him.

Ray wasn't Oliver either. Yes, they both cared greatly for her and go to great lengths to protect her but...somehow she found it easy to believe if she was hurt, Oliver would defiantly be there in a heartbeat maybe 1/2 a heartbeat.

Suddenly she got to thinking about how hungry she was, and how she was craving Salmon. That soon lead her thought to the Salmon ladder, and to Ray...and Oliver.

Her last though was 'I have a type' before the front of the car started to crumbled and cave in. Next thing she knew she was pushing her way out the crushed door. Her vision started to get dizzy but all she could here over the buzz was the wails of a child. She looked to her left and saw that some lady had fell out of the car behind her and had a large gash on the head, she was also unconscious.

She used all her strength to move her self over to the car and saw that there was a car seat that had been flipped over. She went and flipped the car over, whispered soothing words. The little baby _girl _giggle and Felicity smiled as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Felicity woke up, the blinding light burning her eyes. A nurse was at her side monitoring her heartbeat.<p>

"Your awake!" She exclaimed dropping her papers. "We were expecting you to rest for at least 5 hours..you've only been out 2 hours." The nurse explained. "Is there anything I can get for you? Water? Food? Pain medicines? We looked on your profile...Mrs. Smoak and there wasn't anyone to call is there anyone you would like to call?" She asked.

"Um..."she thought awhile but she came up blank. Who would come for her, it was Oliver's night out, and Ray probably went home.

Another nurse came rushing in, "Mrs. Smoak...Oliver Queen is here to see you."

Oliver came rushing in his face full of worry.

"Felicity." He said softly although it came out as a growl and the nurses took it as there time to leave.

"Oliver? What are you doing here, I'm fine."

He took three long strides and was up to her and by her side. He placed a hand on her head where she realized that she had hit it on the car door while helping the baby...the baby!

"How's the baby?!" She exclaimed. She started to sit up but realized right again that it was a mistake as she grimanced in pain.

"She's alright her and her mother are fine. Felicity why weren't you looking where you were driving. I called you 5 times and you never picked up, I thought that you were with Ray after the..." He paused.

Felicity gasped. "Oliver, the kiss meant nothing. I swear, it's just...nothing. Why would I be with R-" She paused as a nurse came running in yet again.

"Mrs. Smoak, Mr. Ray is here to see you, he wanted me to give you this." The nurse said pushing a large bouquet of flowers into her arms.

Felicity turned to Oliver whose jaws were clenched and hands in fist.

"Tell him to come back later, because I'm busy." She said and turned to Oliver who looked at her with shock and confusion. "Oh and bring this back too." She replied handing him the flowers.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because, Oliver...I have a type..." She said, as they both leaned closer. "And that type...is you." She mumbled before slanting her lips onto his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm starting on a new project (story) that takes place after 3x9 oh and did anyone else cry during that episode? I did! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow because if i did...SPOILER ALERT (**_arrow would not be dead__**)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

It has been two weeks since Oliver had came to see Felicity the night of the accident and he hasn't said anything and that was bothering Felicity.

"He can't just...play with my emotions like that...we had a moment back there!" She explained to her computers not aware that Oliver was comming down the stairs.

"We did?" He smirked.

"OLIVER!" She exclaimed as she jumped hitting her knee on the desk and falling backwards in her chair. "Ow!" She whisper scowled herself. "This is your fault that i hit my head and my knee." She glared at him. "I...need to get a bell on you! Yes! Best. Idea. Ever. Okay so I think there's probably one i can get on amazon..." She said as she abandoned her chair and went back to her computers limping slightly.

"Felicity, are you okay?"

"Yes now I'm going to go look for a bell for you." She said not turning to face him.

"Fe-lic-ity." He said slowly. "I heard what you said back there..." He whispered in her ear.

"Wh-What?" She stammered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." She said breaking eye contact that he had made with her.

"I'm not trying to play with your emotions. I just think that..."

Felicity cut him off. "Yeah, I know. I've heard it all before. All this 'Because of the life I lead' or is it 'I don't want to ruin you with my darkness'?" She asked him. She didn't mean it to sound as mean as it did but it did and she could see the hurt in his eyes. "Oliver I'm..."

"No, Felicity you're right. Because of the life I lead I..."

"Can't be with someone I really care about." Felicity finished. "I've heard it all before." She gave him a wry smile. "Well...um...The parents sent me this bottle of really good champagne for saving their kid and unless you want me to get completely drunk..." She said as she pulled a bottle of champagne out from under her desk.

"I'd love to." He said offering her a smile.

He went over and got two small wine glasses and sat down next to her by her desk, pulling up another chair. He poured them each a glass and the took a sip. Felicity humming in appreciation. "This...is really good wine. If I had to get in another car accident-" She stopped. She looked to Oliver who's jaw was clenched and fist gripping the wine glass. "Oliver. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. It just slipped. I was speaking metaphorically. I swear, I'll be way careful on the road." She said quickly.

Oliver took a deep breath, "It's okay. And about that night...what did you mean by 'I have a type'?" He asked amused as Felicity stopped mid sip and turned as red as the wine.

"Uh, well..." She laughed nervously looking for a way out as Oliver just chuckled at her and amusement.


End file.
